1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to seatback tray tables and in particular to a tray table with a rotatable inner tray and adjustable retention assembly configured to hold tablet or other electronic devices of various sizes.
2. Related Art
Airplane tray tables have been largely unchanged for decades. In general, such tray tables move between a stowed upright position and a service position where a tray table is generally horizontal so that items may be supported by the tray table. In the service position, the tray table may be used to support food, drink, and other items for a passenger.
Attempts have been made to update traditional tray tables. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0126739 discloses a portable collapsible tray table apparatus configured to provide an elevated platform upon which a user's electronic device may be supported. For instance, the tray table apparatus may support the user's laptop at an elevated position. The elevated platform may also include a removable panel that can be removed to reveal an electronic device holder for holding a user's electronic device.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,716 discloses a multi-function tray table having a slidable portion and an internal stationary portion. The slidable portion extends towards a passenger during use while the stationary portion does not. The stationary portion and the sliding portion are required parts of an elaborate mechanism configured to ensure that an entertainment device of the tray table is viewable when the tray table is stowed.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.